Late dinner
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Gin brings Sherry her dinner while she is working late hours, but their conversation soon gets deeper than expected. GinSherry vignette. T for discussing euthanasia.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Detective Conan_ and all its characters belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fanwork**.

* * *

 **Late dinner**

Sherry takes an onigiri and bites it hungrily. The white rice feels smooth as she chews it into a sticky ball of salty taste, which she then swallows at once with the help of a sip of cold tea.

'Did you make this all?' she asks Gin.

The boy is sitting on her usual stool. Five hours after her last chance to walk around a bit (even if only in the laboratory), it feels oddly nice to eat while standing. She isn't very sure whether placing the food on the very same surface where there usually are (illness-free) rats, drugs and various chemical compounds for about ten hours a day at the very least is the best idea, but she is too hungry to care. And there's the thin cloth, and some of the food is also in plastic containers, anyway.

'And you know this is only a taste of what I'm capable of,' the boy replies with a content look. 'I had little time to make you a decent meal…'

'You needn't,' she protests, but then smiles at him and stuffs her mouth with the last bite of onigiri. Her back teeth tear down the salmon eggs that lay underneath the rice.

'You told me you were staying late, and I thought you would be hungry. And I was right.'

'It was a nice gesture,' she reckons as her hand flies over the food while she tries to choose what to eat next. In the end, she takes the vacuum flask that waits next to the salad container and pours herself some soup in a little bowl. It's so hot it nearly burns her tongue, but also deliciously tasty.

'So?' he asks. 'Do you like your dinner?'

Gin hasn't eaten a single bite yet. Sherry can't help but notice his still hands, which rest only a few inches away from a food he has made but doesn't touch. She can't help an amused smile.

'What is it?' he inquires with a smile of his own.

'If I didn't know you, I would say the food is poisoned,' she explains prior to having another sip of soup.

'What?' Gin exclaims as he bursts into laughter.

Sherry lets out a brief laugh, too.

'You bring me food I didn't ask for but then you don't even touch it - don't you dare say you wouldn't find it suspicious at the very least...'

'So that's it?' he asks, raising an eyebrow and widening his smile. 'You really think I would kill you, and that I would have such cold blood so as to poison your food?'

'I'd rather have you kill me from sex, but...'

Gin gives her an amused look and bends to move closer to Sherry and look at her in the eye.

'That would surely be a nice death,' he comments. Being so close to him, Sherry can only look at his lips as he talks. Such beautiful, tempting lips. 'If I ever find myself about to die, would you mind if I asked you for it?'

'Not at all. I may do the same...'

Sherry leaves the soup bowl near the rest of the food with a thud and moves closer to the boy. She bites her lips subconsciously, as if they were his - his tempting lips, which are only a few inches away from her mouth... She could easily reach them...

'But please don't you ever poison me,' he begs with a smile still on his face. 'That is, unless I specifically ask you so. I know you're more than capable...'

'Would you ever ask me so?'

Gin's smirk dies at her words. Sherry stares fiercely at him, all jokes and puns out of her mind.

'Would you ever ask me to kill you?' she insists, doing her best so as to prevent her voice from breaking. 'Would you?'

Gin's look gets sadder and more serious and he nods in silence.

'I would,' he finally answers. 'I know you would be more than capable of giving me a painless, quick death. And if I ever found myself looking into death's eyes, and had the littlest chance to choose the way - yes, I would ask you to end my suffering and my life. Would you do so?'

'I... I don't even want to consider such situation,' she admits. 'But, if that's your wish and will, I... I would.'

'So it's some kind of deal?' he speaks, a timid smile back on his lips. 'If we're ever asked so, I kill you through sex and you poison me?'

Sherry can't help a smile. However, she nods and then looks at Gin in the eye.

'It's a deal,' she agrees. 'But I'm afraid I'm in a far too good health state for you to be able to kill me through sex...'

'I'm a lucky boy, then - aren't I?'

Sherry moves closer to Gin and gives him a kinky look.

'We could celebrate it,' she suggests. 'Whether that food was poisoned or not, I think is time for dessert... And the one I want is not on the table...'

Gin is about to laugh when she bends and captures his lips with hers. Their tongues clash against each other's, and it's only when she runs out of air that Sherry ends the kiss. She keeps her face near his and they look at each other in the eye - blue staring at green, green staring at blue. They keep quiet for a moment and then laugh.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Did you like this fic? I'm sorry if it's too sad or deep! I started this fic on **August 19th** during a one-day holiday trip. I had been working solely on _The queen of fairies_ for who knows how long, and **I needed to write something different so as to clear my mind a bit and relax**. I was dying to write some descriptions and the theme of food came to mind (for some reason I'm not 100% sure), and so this fic was born. I finished it the next day.

 **Originally, this fic's dialogues didn't use quotation marks** \- these are a change I added last weekend (yes, **last weekend** ). I had previously received a review on _The queen of fairies_ in which an anon asked me to use quotation marks instead of 'dashes' when writing dialogues. **I didn't dare doing that to said fic** , firstly because I have **little experience on quotation marks** and I was very likely to make mistakes, and secondly because I had already published a chapter (and, **once I publish something, I won't allow myself change it** unless what I change is a punctuation, spelling or grammar mistake). So I decided to use this fic as my guinea pig! It turned out... kinda well at the very least, didn't it? What do you think?

And yes, I am aware of one the questions that may be in your mind right now, as it's the same an astonished friend of mine asked me when I told her what this fic was about: ' **How can food lead to euthanasia?** ' The answer? To paraphrase Melissandre from the _Game of Thrones_ series, 'My mind is dark and full of dark themes and plot twists.' The development and evolution of this fic's plot felt only natural for me as I wrote. **I guess I'm a freak!**

Thank you for reading this fic. **Do not hesitate** a single moment **to tell me if you find any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes**! Especially punctuation mistakes! I will be very grateful. I want to improve my writing as much as I can.

I hope you liked the fic. **Thank you for reading!** I will be very glad to know your opinions on it.

 **Lots of love and see you next time!**

Sherry F.


End file.
